


Silence

by sara_wolfe



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 2.15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko, Episode Tag, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is too quiet. That scares Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for episode 2.15, "Mai Ka Wa Kahiko". Contains spoilers. Inspired by this comment by and_ed on LJ: "And I am so waiting for the codas that fill me in on the conversation on that drive", although I don't really think it was what was expected.

Danny was too quiet. 

From the moment they got in the Camaro and started driving, Danny had gone completely, utterly silent. He'd stared out of the window with a stony expression on his face, his hands clenched into tight fists where they rested on his legs. He didn't say a single word to Steve, not to acknowledge anything that had happened, not even to tell Steve to drive faster. The silence was more terrifying than any words would have been. 

And so Steve stepped on the gas, drove even faster. 

When he slammed the Camaro to a stop in the storage complex, Danny had hurtled out of the car before it had even stopped moving. It had to be hell on his sore knee, the impact of hitting the ground like that, but Danny didn't even flinch. And he still didn't make a sound. 

He just stalked down the aisle until he reached the unit that Peterson had told them he'd left Grace in, slamming his open palm against the metal door. 

"Grace!" he bellowed, the sharp crack of his voice making Steve jump as he approached his partner. 

Danny's voice was nothing that Steve had ever heard before, full of thorns and barbed wire. The man standing in front of Steve was not his partner; he hadn't been ever since Peterson had sunk his claws into him.

There was a single, heart-stopping moment of nothing, and then Grace's thin voice. "Daddy?"

"Stay away from the door," Danny ordered, brusquely, still in that strange tone, using his borrowed gun to shoot the padlock off. 

He and Steve pushed against the door, shoving it up along the tracks, to reveal a wall of boxes blocking the majority of the storage unit from them. Danny literally growled under his breath at the sight of the boxes, reaching forward and ripping away the cardboard wall with barely more than a thought. 

Then, the wall was gone, and there was nothing standing between them and the little girl tied to a chair at the back of the space. For a heartbeat, Danny still had that icy expression on his face. And then his shoulders slumped with obvious relief, and he stumbled forward to fall to his knees next to Grace, reaching toward her with shaking hands.

"Daddy," Grace choked out, as Danny crushed her against his chest. 

"Grace," he breathed, and Steve let out his own sigh of relief at the sound. His partner was back.


End file.
